1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the taxidermy business, and more particularly, to taxidermy forms having at least two sections and an apparatus for joining the sections. The forms include substrates for mounting and preserving the hides, skins and heads of animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Forms for mounting animal hides, skins and heads have been used in the taxidermy business for many years. Generally, such forms are molded in one piece and are typically formed to approximate the shape of the animal in order to provide a base over which the skin or hide of the animal may be fitted to form a lifelike mount. The forms are typically made of styrofoam or expanded polyurethane, and may be solid or hollow, depending upon size. Such forms are well suited for smaller mounts such as squirrels, birds, rabbits, deer heads and the like, but when it is desired to mount a larger animal such as an entire deer, or bear, problems are encountered in the mounting operation because of the size of the animal. Other problems such as crating and moving both the forms and the mounted animal are presented, which problems are magnified as the size of the form increases.
Accordingly, it is frequently desirable to mount such larger animals in two or more sections which may be secured during or after the mounting process in order to achieve a lifelike mount and to facilitate ease of mounting. A significant problem, however, is presented as to how these sections may be fitted together so as to preserve the natural contour of the form and present a suitable surface upon which the mating edges of skin or hide can be joined in a non-apparent seam.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a taxidermy form having at least two sections and a means for joining the sections, which combination permits easy assembly and disassembly for convenient shipping and storage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a taxidermy form and joining apparatus for mounting animals which includes placing a pair of matching and facing plates in the sections to be joined and removably securing the sections together with clamps, bolts or screws by joining the plates.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved form for mounting animals, including fish and birds, which includes an apparatus for joining two or more sections of the forms by providing a plate in each section and joining the plates by means of screws or alternative means.